I never forgot
by chaylor rocks
Summary: Chad leaves Taylor pregnant with his daughter after 7 years will taylor except Chad again or not.PLEASE REVIEW
1. My life is pretty good

Mommy Hailey cried as she leapt into her mothers arms. I didn't know you were going to pick me up today.

Well Miss Kathy (Hailey's nanny) is on vocation. So you get to come to work with me today.

Ok mommy. Hailey replied, as she jumped into the old red Dakota.

On the ride to Taylor's work Hailey was oddly quiet. Why you so quiet Hails Taylor asked. Well we got an assignment to do today on our mom and our dad and I was just wondering if you could tell me about my dad. I know you don't like to talk about him but can you please tell me a little bit about him.

Taylor was taken off guard she wasn't expecting that so she merely said we will talk about it later. For the rest of the car ride Hailey was silent and Taylor was swept up in memories of her and Chad. Oh why did he have to break her heart?

_Flashback_

_It was the day after graduation and Chad and Taylor lay on Chad's bed exhausted from last night. _

_Oh shit Chad said. We slept in._

_Tay wake up my parents are going to be home any minute. _

_What!!!! Taylor screamed as she leapt out of bed and fetched her clothes. I love you Taylor said and kissed Chad passionately then zoomed out the door._

_The next week Taylor woke up with a humongous stomach and ran to the bathroom and barfed up her midnight snack. What a great way to start off the first day of summer Taylor thought as she wobbled out of the bathroom._

_The morning sickness kept on happening every single day and before long Taylor was being to suspect she was pregnant, so that day she went to the drug store to get a pregnancy test. As soon as she got home she zoomed upstairs to her bathroom and to her dismay it came back positive._

_Oh no. Taylor cried how am I going to tell Chad._

_Meanwhile Chad was packing to go to collage and play basketball. He had nothing else on his mind and simply forgot to tell Taylor he was leaving._

_The next day Taylor mustered up enough courage to tell Chad the news so while she was walking down the street to get to his house she noticed Chad's old pick up truck driving away with all his stuff in it. All of a sudden Taylor plopped down on the ground and started sobbing for 2 hours. Finally getting all the strength she had she got up and walked away. _

Ok do you have any homework Taylor asked her 6 year old daughter?

Yes, I do Hailey replied.

Well how about you sit down and do it right there Taylor said pointing to a spot right behind her.

Ok Hailey said as she plopped down on the floor and took out her books.

While Hailey was doing that Taylor was taking phone calls for room reservations were she worked at holiday inn in Detroit, and as she did this she thought my life is pretty good and didn't know that a surprise was right around the corner


	2. a speedy day

**Thanks to everybody that has reviewed and read my story.**

Ring Ring Ring Ring. Holiday inn how may I help you Taylor said absentmindly.

Yes, I am the coach for the LA Lakers and I need to check in twelve guys by 6:00.

Yes, well I just need all there names and you can pay when you get here Taylor stated.

Ok there's Adam Demench, Trent Fowler, Patrick Free, Morgan French, Matthew Hayes, Chad Danforth…….

At the sound of that name Taylor almost fell over.

Scott McMullen, Alex Steck, Ryan Milne, Philip Abdoo, Joseph Cattaneo, and Ernest Gordon.

When you get here just ask for Michelle she will help you Taylor said a little too quickly.

Thank you

As soon as Taylor hung up she was determined to get all the rooms cleaned by 6:00.

Hailey would you like to come and help me or stay here Taylor asked her daughter.

Ummmm……come with you.

Ok. At least they will get done more quickly if she helps Taylor thought.

By the time Taylor got 11 rooms cleaned it was 5:45.

One more to go Taylor said come on Hails we have to get this one done quickly.

Why? Hailey asked

Because we have to get home for dinner.

Oh Hailey said

How about you clean the bathroom and I will clean the bedroom.

Ok mommy.

While Taylor was sloppily making the bed she heard the door open and in walked somebody she thought she would never see again.

**Ok I no I left you guys with a cliffhanger but its late and I would like to go to bed I promise I will post another chapter tomorrow PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. finding out

**Ok here it is the third chapter!!!!!!**

When Taylor looked up she saw the very familiar wild brown hair and when he turned around she saw those big chocolate eyes that she had once fell so deeply in love with, and while she was standing there all she could think was he hasn't changed a bit.

Tay she heard Chad say barely above a whisper.

That's Ms. McKessie to you.

Tay I can explain….

No Chad you left me all alone and….

Mom we need more towels Hailey shouted from the bathroom.

Mom Chad said hurt evident in his voice.

Mom who is he?

Nobody Taylor said picking her daughter and heading for the door.

Wait Taylor who is he father.

That is none of your concern Mr. Danforth Taylor said, and raced out the door.

Chad wasn't going to give up with out a fight so as soon as she left he called the front desk and to his surprise Taylor answered. Please Tay I need to know who her father is.

No Chad your have been out of my life for 6 years and your not coming back in.

Even though Taylors words stung Chad called three more times and by the fifth time Taylor finally got sick of it and gave in.

Fine I'll tell you but no matter what I tell you it doesn't change anything.

Fine Chad said

Shesyours Taylor mumbled and quickly hung up.

Taking a few moments to comprehend what she had said Chad quickly raced down the stairs and sped to the front desk, and to his dismay she wasn't there. Hi umm….Chad looked at the girls name tag Michelle.

Hello do you need anything.

Well actually yes I was wondering if you could tell me were Taylor McKessiee live.

Oh I'm sorry I can't give out that information Michelle said.

Well can you tell me when she is going to be back?

Ummm….9:00 o clock tomorrow morning

Thank you Chad said and hurried back to his room to think about what he was going to say to Taylor tomorrow.

**Ok tell me what you think I'm always open for new ideas.**


End file.
